Cell phones and door bells
by fraukey
Summary: 7 days of dealing with Meredith Grey. A little late in publishing but this is a post 11x01 story...please don't take it too seriously, just had my own kind of fun dealing with it!
1. Day 1 & 2

_[Day 1] –- 11x01_

* * *

><p><em>[Day 2]<em>

Jo climbed up the dark stairways to their bedroom, tired of this day. She had left Joe's after she had finished her beer, not even bothering about telling Alex she was making her way home. She didn't feel like going over and making a fool of herself even more, having already experienced what that felt like the night before. She felt all kinds of stuff about Meredith Grey kicking her out of her own bed in the middle of the night and more than that, Alex letting her. Mostly, she was pissed. But also, she felt humiliated, having been caught naked in bed by her boss, but the thing was, she was irritated about feeling that way, because really, it had been her own bed, in Alex's house, in the middle of the night, with locked doors. Why in the world would she feel humiliated? So, yeah, it came down to the fact that she was pissed. She entered their dark bedroom and sighed, switching on the lamp on the nightstand and dumped all her stuff in the corner, walking over towards the bathroom. She took the shopping bag she had gathered at lunch today and walked into the bathroom, getting herself undressed and switched on the shower. When she turned around to close the bathroom door, she was surprised to see Alex walk towards her with a smile on his face, most probably because she was showing herself off in nothing but underwear.

"I see you were waiting for me," he winked at her, walking up and trying to catch her waist. Jo put out a hand to his chest and stopped him.

"Not really, no," she replied, unimpressed with his advances. Alex gave a confused look.

"Why didn't you come tell me you were leaving? I'd have left with you," he pointed out, trying to close the gap between them, but Jo inched her head back to prevent him from kissing her.

"Oh, I thought you had more important issues on your mind," she just gave him, vocalizing her disapproval with her eyebrows raised, her face looking dismissive, almost bored. Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"She'll be fine, Shepherd resigned from his post in DC tonight," Alex informed her. Jo's eyes widened.

"Well, _good for her_. I'm gonna have a shower now," she responded pointedly, pushing him out of the bathroom. Alex caught her wrists and pulled her closer.

"What a coincidence… I just had the very same thought," he tried to sound seductive.

"Well, too bad. I call dibs," Jo told him with a superior smile on her face, trying to close the door in front of him.

"Oh, I think you are not catching the drift," he smiled, preventing her closing the door on him with his whole body.

"Oh, trust me, the drift is very obvious. But you're not catching mine it seems," she opened up the door once more and stepped in front of him, teasing him with her body and running her fingers down his torso. "Kicking me out of bed in the middle of the night?" she asked him, making him frown. "Yeah, not such a great idea. You will need to be punished. I'm kicking you out of the bathroom," she concluded, closing and locking the bathroom door on a completely shell-shocked looking Alex. Jo chuckled maliciously when she heard Alex groan outside the door, stepping inside the shower.

"How do I have to pay for Mer kicking you out of bed?!"

Jo took her time to relax and clean herself up in the shower before getting out, drying herself and her hair, putting on lotion and unpacking the shopping bag. When she was done, readying herself for bed, she unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. Alex was lying on the bed, reading something on his phone. Jo walked over to her nightstand and looked at her phone herself.

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?" she heard him say after a minute, looking up to see a big question mark hover over Alex's head. Jo adopted a gleeful look on her face and smiled.

"Well," she said, looking down at the God awful pajama set she had bought that day that she was not sure even 80 year olds would buy. By the look on the sales person's face, _and _the look Alex was giving her momentarily, she was right with that assumption. "I thought I might cover myself up a bit more decently during the night within the four walls that I like to call home - but now seem to have become quite public. I really wanna prevent another awkward, in the middle of the night, situation, so yeah, that's what you'll have to deal with," she answered him with a sweet smile, pulling back the covers and getting into bed. Alex's face was priceless. He looked completely taken aback, not having expected this while she could also depict a look of irritation on his face. Jo didn't care. He could react annoyed with her all he wanted, she was not gonna let this go so easily. When she turned over to reach for her phone again, she heard him sigh.

"Come on, you're not seriously gonna wear this from now on. It's… _hideous_," he told her after a short pause of trying to grasp an appropriate word.

"Well, that's what you get if you cross the line and invade my privacy," she told him unbothered by his reaction. After a short moment of silence, Alex got up and walked into the bathroom, getting ready for bed himself. When he climbed into bed with her, she was still reading on her phone. He inched up towards her, sneaking his hand underneath her dreadful pajama top and kissed her neck. Jo's hand instantly snapped to stop him from going there and felt him sigh against her skin.

"I told her off for what happened last night. There's no way she's gonna repeat that, I promise," he murmured into her neck.

"Well, she better won't. I'm still not gonna give her anything to talk about if she does," Jo said, putting her phone down on the night stand and switched off the lamp. They lay in the dark for a while, both their eyes wide open, both silent. Jo could feel his body against hers, his thumb running back and forth on her exposed abdomen and sighed. He wasn't gonna budge, that was for sure. She sighed, slowly turning around within his embrace, matching eyes with him. Their bodies were pressed against each other and even through her ugly piece of clothing she could feel every muscle of Alex's spectacular body flush against hers. Alex smiled slightly at her before swooping down and kissing her, softly, cautiously. However, Jo already had something very else in mind, desire for that man overwhelming her. She deepened the kiss, Alex instantly reciprocated and rolled onto his back so she was lying on top of him. Their foreplay was long and slow, they enjoyed every soft touch and lingering look, feathery light kisses. The way Alex looked at Jo when she stared down at his face, when he held her head in his palm, tucking away her curls, it melted her every time, no matter how pissed she had been before. Jo bent down to kiss him again, feeling how Alex sneaked his hand underneath her sleeping top again, when everything inside her started screaming at the noise of their bedroom door banging open.

"Oh," she heard Meredith Grey's voice slur out slowly. "I didn't mean to interrupt," she said, giggling slightly. Jo sat up on top of Alex, her face speaking volumes. _Do not lose control over your anger. _She chided herself. She looked down at Alex's face which looked just as pissed.

"Get out, Mer," he told her, without even taking his eyes off Jo.

"Iiii'm wasted," his friend told him, already rounding the bed, making Jo widen her eyes. "Trust me, I wouldn't start a fight with me right now," she looked at them with a completely crazy smile .The woman was trashed. Jo stayed silent when she unmounted Alex and got out on his side of the bed, ignoring Alex's efforts to make her stay. She snatched the blankets away from Meredith who had already gotten into bed with Alex and was trying to cover herself up and took them to get out of the room. Last thing she heard was Meredith whisper something with a ridiculous giggle that made her fume even harder. "What in the world is she wearing?"

Her head was steaming when she laid herself on the couch and covered herself up from head to toe, not interested in any more interactions that night.


	2. Day 3

_[Day 3]_

"Wake up, Jo," she could hear someone whisper close to her ear and felt the pleasant weight of Alex's hand through the thick blanket. She rustled slightly and groaned. Her neck was stiff from sleeping on the couch and after the initial moment of drowsiness and oblivion, she felt her insides go back to the irritation and anger from the night before. She shot up into a sitting position, meeting a deeply apologetic and slightly awkward look on Alex's face. "It's close to 5, your alarm went off a while ago," he told her, quietly, holding her gaze, though. Jo shoved his hand and the covers off her and got up, walking towards the stairways.

"May I use the bedroom now or is it still occupied?" Jo glanced back at Alex in a mockingly interested voice, even though every fiber of her being screamed rage. Alex sighed, rubbing his face.

"She fell asleep a while ago," he told her, looking at her soberly. Jo actually stopped mid-step and turned around, looking at him in disbelief.

"In my bed? She's asleep in my freaking bed?" she hissed at him, thinking she had heard wrong. Alex just nodded. Jo laughed humorlessly, not knowing what was happening. "You have to be fucking kidding me, Alex," she said, before stomping up the stairs and walking inside her bedroom, not even trying to be considerate about people sleeping besides her and getting dressed for the day, washing and putting on make-up. When she packed up her stuff, she could hear Meredith groan.

"Could you be a little more quiet, please," she heard her superior mumble, covering her head with a cushion. Jo's eyes were bulging. She dearly hoped that Meredith Grey would at least be embarrassed about this. Even though she doubted it. She got all her stuff and walked downstairs, passing by Alex without a word, going off to work.

When she walked into the house at night, she knew Alex had arrived earlier and made her way up to the bedroom. When she walked in, she raised her eyebrows at the scene.

"You're here already," Alex looked surprised also, pulling a cover over one of their pillows.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked him, shaking her head in confusion.

"I changed the sheets," he just said, looking uncomfortable.

"Why?" she asked him back with a shrug.

"I thought you might be uncomfortable sleeping in here keeping in mind that a drunken Meredith has been sleeping here the last couple of nights," he mumbled, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"I sleep in on-call rooms all the time," Jo pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is different. This is _your _bed… it's weird if someone else sleeps in here….at least that's what I thought," he seemed to falter underneath Jo's gaze.

"Oh, I actually didn't know it was still _my _bed. That kind of calms me a bit," Jo rolled her eyes and dropped her stuff. Alex put down the pillow he had just changed and walked over, embracing her from behind.

"I'm sorry, Jo," he whispered into her neck, kissing her, holding onto her tightly.

"Yeah, you should be," she told him in a sharp voice, hugging him back, letting her head fall back onto his frame. They stood there for a little while, before she spoke up again. "I hope this is over now," Jo remarked, and she could feel him smile against her skin.

"I hope so, too," he said.

"What do you mean? _You hope so, too_…? Didn't you tell her off?"

"I did. But I did that before last night as well," Alex tried for her to turn within his arms. She did, but stared at him angrily. They held the gaze for a while before Jo sighed and shook her head, looking at the ceiling.

"Does that woman have any kind of boundaries?"

"Nope," Alex said, trying to make her smile. When she looked back at him, her lips tugged up the tiniest bit.

"I'm just so tired, and I really, really would love to just spend the night in my bed, with you, and nobody else," she told him, making him nod and cup her face.

"You will," he said, kissing her softly. "We will." They got into bed a while later and fell asleep, both exhausted, wrapped up in an intimate embrace. Jo woke up to Alex rustling in his sleep lightly. When she scrunched up her face, she realized, he wasn't sleeping, he was awake.

"What's going on?" she asked him drowsily, before seeing his face and turning her head to spot a by now very familiar face in her bedroom. "_Jesus_, just get lost, will you?" Jo could hear herself hiss at the woman in a dangerous voice. "Get your own bed, and your own guy," she added in a grumble, burying her face into the mattress.

"I'm sorry, Jo," Alex whispered quietly, sounding irritated as well.

"Seriously, Alex, you did not take that freaking key from her?" she barked over at him, questioningly.

"Sorry, Wilson," Jo actually thought she heard Meredith Grey's voice falter and frowned. "I just… I need to talk to Alex some more," she explained. Jo turned around and sat up, looking at her superior with a burning gaze.

"What is it with you having to always talk things out in the middle of the night? Having to do it in someone else's bed, breaking into other people's houses, having to kick other people out while sleeping? If you need a friend, call Alex between sunrise and sunset. Talk to him when I'm not around and trying to sleep. And for God's sake, _give me that freaking key_," she spat at her.

"Ok," Meredith said, quietly.

"Ok," Jo gave her back, lying back down on her stomach and waiting for her to leave.

"So, can Alex and I talk now?" Meredith asked almost innocently after a moment of silence. Jo was fuming.

"Get the _hell_ out of my bedroom or I swear I will….," Jo tried to calm herself. "Throw a pillow after you," she decided to say even though she knew at the moment she was capable of doing much more than that, and so did Alex. He got up, pushing Meredith out of their bedroom and walked downstairs with her, leaving Jo to lie in bed alone, again, for the third night in a row.


	3. Day 4

_[Day 4]_

_A – Hey, want me to get you after your shift? Sun 5.16pm_

_J – No, that's fine, Sun 7.39pm_

_A - Are you still working?! Sun 8.02 pm_

_J – I'm monitoring post-ops. I'll stay here tonight, Sun 8.04pm_

_A – Oh, come on, Jo, you aren't serious, right? I promise she won't be here tonight, Sun 8.04pm_

_J – Well you said that the last 3 nights. It's fine, somebody has to stay anyways, Sun 8.17pm_

_A – I don't wanna spend the night away from you. I already never get to see you, Sun 8.18pm_

_J – Well, and whose fault is that? Sun 8.31 pm_

_A - … can we stop fighting? I told you I'm sorry, Sun 8.35pm_

_J – I'm not fighting, I'm just telling. I'll be locking myself into an on-call room tonight to get some much needed sleep, Sun 8.36pm_

_A – Tell me which one, Sun 8.40pm_

_J – Why, so you can tell Grey? Sun 8.40pm._

_A – HAHA! Sun 8.41pm. _

_J - :) Sun 8.41pm._

Jo finished up all her post-ops and stayed with an especially critical one until way past midnight, reading up on some research before telling the nurse to page her if anything was happing and looked for an empty on-call room. She sighed when she lay down on the bottom bunk and finally got some rest. Her body felt completely exhausted. She had been getting sleep, it just wasn't the kind of sleep she had needed. Unfortunately, her sleep was soon interrupted when her pager sounded loudly and she jumped up, reading _911 _off it and stormed towards the door, unlocking and yanking it open, running straight into a smirking Alex.

"Get out of my way," she tried to round him but he held her hands tightly.

"I paged you," Alex told her matter-of-factly, pulling her into the on-call room. Jo scrunched up her face in irritation. "You didn't hear my knocking," he pointed out further. Jo looked pissed, again.

"So, you decided to wake me forcefully instead of letting me sleep for once? Cause all the wake up calls lately were so relaxing and comfortable?" she barked at him. Alex dropped his head to the side and just walked towards her, guiding her down into the bed again.

"I told you, I was gonna come find you," he said, getting off his coat and shoes before climbing into bed with her and hugging her to him.

"That was pretty unnecessary, just letting you know," she remarked, still sounding angry. Alex kissed the top of her head that was snuggled against his chest.

"Well, that's where I think you're wrong," he smiled down at her, making her sigh and let it go. They both fell asleep, exhausted.

It was early in the morning when they both woke up to knocking and soft sounds of somebody calling for Alex. Said one just shook his head at her silently, motioning for her to not react. Jo didn't know if she wanted to yell in frustration or smile because of how Alex dealt with it. She decided to not feel anything about it at all and just let his soothing motions of his hand on her back guide her back to sleep.


	4. Day 5

_[Day 5]_

"Did she say anything?"

"She was pretty pissed," Alex smiled at Jo.

"Oh, well, we have something in common then," Jo smiled as well, before starting to brush her teeth. There was a knock on the door making Jo instantly lean her forehead against the sink and sigh, following the frequent visitor's every word.

"What the hell, Mer, this is getting out of hand," she could hear Alex rant.

"I just… I just tried to talk to Derek but it escalated so quickly, and I thought you might not even be sleeping yet. So, that would maybe make it better? For Wilson? You know…she seems a little pissed with me lately," she went on insecurely. Alex snorted.

"Pissed? She seemed _a little _pissed with you lately? Do you even listen to yourself, Mer? Seriously, I told you, I'll set up the guest room for you, or anything else you need, I'm here for you _every freaking day, _and you know it, just, _please_, _stop_ dropping in at every hour and freaking stop acting like you're the only human being on this planet," Alex snapped at her. When Jo was done brushing her teeth, she had decided what to do next. She walked out into the bedroom and smiled at Alex's friend.

"It's okay, Dr. Grey. I'm over it. You can have him all to yourself," Jo said, packing up her stuff. Meredith smiled gratefully whereas Alex frowned.

"No, where are you going? You're not going anywhere, you're staying here, come on, you don't have to sleep on the couch again, this is ridiculous," he begged her.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," she just shrugged, getting on her coat.

"Or in an on-call room," he added questioningly.

"I'm not gonna sleep in an on-call room," she told him matter-of-factly, shouldering her stuff. She walked over towards him and kissed him softly. "See you very soon," she smiled at his confused face, before passing Meredith and walking out. She got into her car and drove it for a while, content once she saw her final destination in front of her. The living room was still illuminated, good. Jo felt something in between tired, amused about herself and pissed. She'd never dare. But this situation had gone too far. If Meredith Grey dared to do so for the fifth day in a row, so could she. She knocked on the door, not wanting to wake anyone. She could hear the soft steps coming towards her and smiled at Amelia Shepherd's completely taken aback face upon seeing her.

"Dr. Shepherd, nice to see you again," she said, walking in without waiting to be asked. "Nice house," she added, looking around at her 'host' who still hadn't said anything. "Would you be as kind and direct me towards Dr. Grey's bedroom," she told her, trying to sound as ridiculous and put on as possible. Amelia frowned but also looked like she was trying to hide a chuckle. She could have been in shock. Jo couldn't tell. The other doctor pointed at a room that was right next to where Jo was standing and she smiled back at her. "Thanks," she said, feeling content. "And good night," she smiled walking into the dark room and getting off her shoes, crawling underneath the covers. Everything about this was wrong, it smelled wrong, it felt wrong, the guy next to her looked wrong and she tried to put as much space in between them as possible, and even if she was scared beyond belief about what was going to happen in the aftermath of this, at this moment, she really didn't care. She lay awake for a while, pondering, when she could hear Dr. Shepherd rustle in bed next to her, rolling over towards her. Jo closed her eyes, wishing and hoping for him to not reach out for her.

"Hey, you came back," he just said, his voice sounding husky. Jo pondered for a second, trying to figure out if saying anything would be the right thing.

"Well, I might not be the person you expected to have come…um…well not really…but back here," Jo said quietly, turning around to look at the senior doctor, his eyes wide with shock and yelping in surprise, moving back a foot. Jo tried to not laugh but the situation was hysterical.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my bed, Wilson?" Shepherd sat up, staring at her. Jo sat up as well, trying to shape her words.

"Well, your wife has made a point in coming to my house, giving herself entry and kicking me out of _my_ bed for the last five days. She even tried to kick me out of an on-call room bed. So, I thought about it hard, and it came to me, that _this_ bed must be the only one that shows… vacancy for the time being…and well… no offense… but… is secure enough to say, is not gonna be invaded by that very person who has been stealing sleep from me. _So,_ I decided to come here and get my sacred hours of sleep," she smiled at her boss innocently. Shepherd stared at her for another while, in complete disbelief, before rubbing his face and actually laughing. Jo didn't know what to do with that. She had expected all kinds of reactions, however, she hadn't expected this one.

"I gotta say, Wilson, I wish I had been as bold as you seem to be, all those years with Yang disturbing _my _sacred hours of sleep," he chuckled, making her raise her eyebrows. "But then again, I couldn't have just gone and slept in a bed with Hunt….right?" Jo laughed at that mental image. "I like it," he decided after a while, lying back down. "You're going into offense. I wish you luck, this will actually, maybe get you your bed back. And I hope it'll get me my wife back, but you know… maybe that's already too far-fetched," he said. Jo was sitting in the unfamiliar bed and sighed at Shepherd's tone of voice. They really had some bad troubles going on and she had been very sympathetic from the beginning, she really had. She wouldn't have done any of this or become mad or irritated with Dr. Grey if she had _just_ been mourning her best friend and the marriage she had had before. But the _way_ she had acted out… it had irked Jo more than she could even express. So she lay down again, trying to sleep. Jo couldn't really get to a blissful state, constantly knowing who was sleeping besides her and dreading the reaction of Dr. Grey. It was some time at dawn when she could hear rustling and someone clearing their throat but she didn't wake up until somebody was whispering with a chuckle.

"This is gonna be so good."

Jo yawned and stretched appreciatively before blinking a few times and opening her eyes, propping herself up on her elbows, noticing Shepherd was doing the same.

"Good morning," they both exclaimed with a fake smile, looking at an affronted looking Meredith standing at the end of the bed, a struck looking Alex besides her, and Amelia Shepherd leaning against the doorframe, smiling expectantly.

"Get out of my bed, Wilson," Meredith directed her. Jo sighed.

"I was wrong," she said, looking over at Shepherd, who nodded and smiled.

"Wrong about what?" Meredith frowned at her questioningly.

"I established the theory last night that you would kick me out of every freaking bed as long as Alex was sleeping in it as well. I thought, you know, since you seemed to be everywhere but your own bed, I'd be safe here," Jo pointed out mockingly.

"You let her sleep in bed with you?" Meredith looked at Shepherd scoldingly.

"She had a point," Shepherd nodded.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving," Jo got up, gathering her things and turning back towards Shepherd. "Thanks for letting me spend the night," she smiled at him with a fake seductive wink. He chuckled in reaction, making Meredith narrow her eyes at him. Jo walked towards the door, looking at Alex and wriggling her eyebrows. Alex, still dazed about the happenings, was just shaking his head, but she could see that he was trying to hide a chuckle as well. Before she walked out the door, she turned around and looked at Dr. Grey. "There's those things called cell phones and door bells, you know. I'm not trying to take away your friend. I'm not trying to make you more miserable than you might already be. But I _need_ my privacy intact. I may be answering to you at work, but I'm sure as hell not gonna at home. Well… not anymore. Try to at least think about that the next time you feel the need to talk about your problems. _In the middle of the night_," she said stoically, continuing to walk outside, unlocking her car.

"Let me drive," Alex rushed after her and took the keys from her. Jo got into the passenger seat and leaned her head back onto the rest. She looked over at him and smiled when she heard him chuckle. "You are crazy, you know that?" he asked her, bending over to kiss her lips. Jo wriggled her eyebrows again.

"Well, I'll go crazy over a couple of hours of blissful sleep," she told him matter-of-factly. Alex laughed and started the car.

"Just making sure. You actually are aware that you slept in a bed with Derek Shepherd," he repeated for her. Jo chuckled and then shivered.

"Ugh, please don't ever make me do something like this again, it was horrible!" she yelped all of a sudden, both of them laughing.

"This is going to stop right now, I promise. It has gone way far," he smiled and put his hand into her lap.


	5. Day 6 & 7

_[Day 6]_

"Good, and did you send someone to bring me the spares?" Jo asked into her cell phone.

"_Yes, Dr. Wilson, there are three spares and the document that allows you to get copies," _the man on the other end told her. Jo smiled.

"Perfect! Thank you so much for doing this at such short notice!"

"_No problem. One more thing. Will this also be the billing address for your invoice?"_

"Um, you know what, I'll send you a text with the billing address in a minute," she let him know before hanging up. She spent her day with Torres, breaking some bones, immediately feeling better. When Alex got her after work, she smiled at him brightly.

"What's up, babe?" Alex grinned back at her.

"Ugh, I just have this feeling that we'll have a very restful night tonight," she beamed back at him and sank into the passenger's seat. When they arrived home, Jo unlocked the door and closed it behind her, looking at it happily. She followed Alex up into their bedroom and a while later they lay together in complete bliss, enjoying each other's company. It wasn't a full hour later when Alex's cell phone started chiming up. When he reached over, he scrunched up his face. "Who is it?" Jo tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Um, Mer," Alex chucked out. "That's really weird. She hasn't once called me before coming over," he mused, making her chuckle.

"Well, maybe she did take one of my offerings into account… you know… there are cell phones and door bells and such…," Jo reminded him. Alex gave her an unamused look.

"You don't actually think you left an impression with her, right? I mean… if she wants something… she'll get it. That's just… well, that's Mer," Alex tried to explain, ending his thesis in a stutter.

"You know how wrong that sounds, right? Being surprised because she's calling before coming over?" she smiled up at him. Alex smiled back before typing something into his phone.

"I don't get it. She says her keys won't fit. That's really weird," he scrunched up his face.

"Well, that may connect to the fact that I took her advice from that first night and had the locks changed to the front and the back door," she gave him a smug face. Alex hand that was holding out the cell phone dropped and he looked over at her, his grin slowly spreading on his face and shaking his head.

"You are quite the smart one, huh?" he asked her, pushing his cell phone away and rolling over towards her, making her squeal and laugh. Alex kissed her deeply, before rolling completely on top of her, making her moan. "How about we make the most of that one night of having this place to ourselves," he murmured against her skin seductively, nibbling the skin behind her ear. Jo sighed.

"Ugh, I feel like a naughty teenager when you say this," Jo smiled back at him before they kissed again and didn't stop until the morning hours.

* * *

><p><em>[Day 7]<em>

Jo walked into the bedroom and sighed. It had been a week. She was exhausted. She dropped her stuff and changed into bed clothes, washing up. When she walked over towards the bed and observed Alex's sleeping state, she smiled. She rounded the bed and took Alex's cell phone out of his hand, putting it down on his night stand and glancing at it as it lit up again. _A message from Meredith Grey. Thanks for talking me down today. I'm dead tired, gonna go to sleep now. _Jo smiled even wider when she crawled in bed and snuggled against _her _Alex. It had taken seven days, but they had finally taught Dr. Grey a lesson. There were things like cell phones and door bells. _And the healing power of a good night's sleep._

_The End. [Hopefully!]_


End file.
